degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi School History
Degrassi Community School is a fictional high school in the teen drama television series Degrassi: The Next Generation and the titular academy primarily associated with it. It consists of students from grade 9 through 12 and the student body is made up of the many cultures and backgrounds associated with Toronto. Originally a school for 7th and 8th grade, the Degrassi merged to house grades 7-12. The school, presumably, no longer serves grades 7 and 8. History Opened in 1976 in an existing, pre-WW2 building as Degrassi Junior High School, the facility is believed to have been in operation continuously. In 1990, it burned down during the Graduation Dance ([[Bye-Bye, Junior High|'Bye-Bye, Junior High']]). The students at the school then attended Degrassi High School. The school was closed down in 1991/92 for maintenance (DH S2 E13 [[One Last Dance|'One Last Dance']]) and reopened following remodeling and renaming of the school as "Degrassi Community School" for the school year starting in September 2001, and played host to the 10th High School Reunion for the 1993/1994 Degrassi High class shortly thereafter. The Community School was originally intended to be a junior high school, but in 2002 the board decided at the last minute to close a nearby high school, and open enrollment at Degrassi to both junior high and high school students, causing a strain on the newly reopened school's resources. The school's first nighttime dance since reopening was in 2001, named "Starlight, Starbright." ([[Eye of the Beholder|'Eye of the Beholder']]) In 2007, Degrassi Community School merged with rival school, Lakehurst Secondary School, causing a lot of friction between both schools resulting in many fights and hatred toward each other. Somewhere around this time, Grades 7 and 8 were phased out. During most of calendar 2011, from the middle of one school year to the middle of the next, students were required to wear school uniforms which were dropped at the start of the Spring 2012 semester. Media Immersion Program One of the most distinctive programs featured in the Degrassi Community School, is its Media Immersion Program (taught by Mr. Simpson and later Miss Oh, held in the computer lab). The program features over 50 high speed computers with internet access as of 2001 and other educational programs. It also features the most up to date media software programs, all part of the new renovation planned by Mr. Raditch, "proudly bringing Degrassi to the 21st Century." Computer lab uses network notably using a system called "D-Mail" where students may instant message each other and of course, send e-mails. Eighteen new computers were provided by the television program NaK, News About Kids, in exchange for showing their morning broadcasts. Though biased and a source for propaganda which also promotes certain commercial products, the NaK broadcasts were consented to be shown by vote of parents of the Degrassi students. Faculty * Principal Daniel Raditch: Literature Teacher (1986–1988) + Vice Principal (1988-1991) Former Principal (2001–2004) * Principal Daphne Hatzilakos: Former Science Teacher (2001–2004) + Gym/School Coach + Principal (2004–2007, 2008) * Principal Archibald Simpson: Former Media Immersion Teacher (2001–2010) + Gifted and Talented Teacher (2008–2010) + Current Principal (2010-2014, 2015-present) *'Mikerty "The Shep" Sheppard': Former Principal (2007-2008) + Football Coach (2007-2008) *[http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Deirdre_Pill Deirdre Pill]: Former Acting Principal (2014) Unknown. * Mrs. Laura Kwan: Former English + Drama Teacher (2001–2009) * Mr. Darryl Armstrong: Gym/School Coach + Math Teacher (2001 - pres.) * Ms. Dawes: Art (2006 - presumed 2009) + English + Drama Teacher (2009 – 2011) * Ms. Oh: Media Immersion Teacher (2010 – pres.) * Ms. Chantel Sauvé: School Guidance Counselor * Mr. Dom Perino: History Teacher (2001 - pres.) * Mr. Ellis: Chemistry & Science Teacher * Mr. Townsend: Geography Teacher + Bright Sparks Adviser (2012 - Present) * Mrs. Smith: Secretary * Sheila: Former Lunch Lady * Madame Jean-Aux: French teacher (2012 - present) Layout Completely renovated and changed by 2001, the Degrassi Community School features nontraditional design schemes using new materials. Named a Community School, Degrassi does not follow the typical public school layout but closer to being identified as an alternative school. By 2002, the school had yet again been completely changed and reinvented as it underwent a merge to become both a Junior High School and High School. There are multiple unique aspects of the Degrassi school. In the spacious front lobby, a mural outlooks the front steps, one later redrawn by Jimmy Brooks. Written primarily at the top of the walls above the locker/hallway areas, there are a number of inspirational quotes employed. The main foyer is host to Degrassi's own motto, written larger and bolder than the other quotes. The actual set for where the school scenes are shot in is a warehouse in an Epitome Pictures studio. Outfitted to look like an actual school, the set features perhaps the most intricate and detailed designs, including numerous fliers, bulletins, and posters pertaining to the fictional Degrassi Community School. The studio is also used for filming the other sets, such as character's rooms, in the series. Extracurricular activities Degrassi Basketball Team Mr. Armstrong (2001: coach), Jimmy Brooks (2001-2007: captain; 2006-2007: assistant coach), Spinner Mason (2001, 2003: team manager), Sean Cameron (2001–2004), Derek Haig (2005–2007), Coach Carson (2008: coach), Dave Turner (2008), KC GuthrieK.C. Guthrie (2008–2012), Drew Torres (2010–2011) , Miles Hollingsworth III (2013-Present) , Tristan Milligan (2013-Present) , Mike Dallas (2013-2014), Luke Baker (2013-2014) Degrassi Football Team Danny Van Zandt (2007–2008: captain), Bruce The Moose (2007–2008), Sav Bhandari (2007–2008), Derek Haig (2007–2008), Jane Vaughn (2007–2008), Riley Stavros (2007–2010: captain), Zane Park (2010–2010), Drew Torres (2010–2011), K.C. Guthrie (2010–2011), Owen Milligan (2010–2011), Mo Mashkour (2011-2013), Connor DeLaurier (2011-2014) Degrassi Grapevine Caitlin Ryan (1986-1991), Nancy Kramer (1986-1991), Kathleen Mead (1986-1991), Trish Skye(1986-1991), Tim O'Connor(1986-1991), Liberty Van Zandt (2001'''-'2007), Ellie Nash (2003–2006), Anya MacPherson (2007–2011), Chantay Black (2007-2011) The Degrassi Daily As of 2011, the school paper was renamed to The Degrassi Daily. Katie Matlin (2011: editor), Clare Edwards (2011-2014: editor), Liam Berish (2011), Gymnastics Only seen in one episode; Accidents Will Happen (parts 1 and 2) Manny Santos, Emma Nelson, Hazel Aden, Kendra Mason Lacrosse Terri MacGregor, Kendra Mason, Alex Nuñez Party Planning Committee Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Isaacs, Emma Nelson, Paige Michalchuk Spirit Squad (Later Renamed Power Squad) Paige Michalchuk (2001-2006: Captain), Hazel Aden (2001-2006: co-captain), Manny Santos (2001–2005; 2006-2007: choreographer/co-captain), Darcy Edwards (2004-2007: captain), Peter Stone (2006), Mia Jones (2006-2008; 2008: captain), Holly J. Sinclair (2007: captain) Anya MacPherson (2007–2011), Jenna Middleton (2008–2010), Chantay Black (2004-2011; 2010-2011: captain), Marisol Lewis (2010-2012; 2011-2012: captain), Tori Santamaria (2011-2012). Band Maya Matlin (2011–present), Tristan Milligan (2011–present), Zig Novak (2011–present), Tori Santamaria (2011–2013), Ms. Oh (2011–present: Conductor) The Degrassi Hockey Team Boys Team: Dylan Michalchuk (2003-2004), Spinner Mason (2002), Jimmy Brooks (2002), Sean Cameron (2002) Girls Team: Liberty Van Zandt (2002: Team Manager), Emma Nelson (2002), Manny Santos (2002), Kendra Mason (2002) Toronto Ice Hounds Note: Not affiliated with the school, although many players attend Degrassi because of the school being located in downtown Toronto. Mike Dallas (2012-2013 Former Captain), Campbell Saunders (2012), Luke Baker (2012-2014: Captain), Owen Milligan (2012), the Ingvar twins (2012). Drama Club Liberty Van Zandt (2005), J.T. Yorke (2005), Emma Nelson (2005), Manny Santos (2005), Clare Edwards (2008-2011), Declan Coyne (2009), Jane Vaughn (2009), Holly J. Sinclair (2009), Eli Goldsworthy (2011-2012), Fiona Coyne (2009-2013) Adam Torres (2011-2013) Imogen Moreno (2011-2014) Tori Santamaria (2012) Academic Quiz Bowl (The Bright Sparks) Emma Nelson (2004), Rick Murray (2004), Toby Issacs (2004), Jimmy Brooks (2004), Heather Sinclair (2004), K.C. Guthrie (2011-2012), Bianca DeSousa (2012), Connor Deslaurier (2011-2014), Alli Bhandari (2010-2014) Mr. Townsend (Advisor - 2012) Degrassi TV Imogen Moreno (2013-2014), Becky Baker (2013-2014), Winston Chu (2013-Present) Student Council * President: Ashley Kerwin * Vice-President: Liberty Van Zandt ** Beginning of Presidency: 'Family Politics' (103) ** End of Presidency: Before 'King Of Pain' (403) * President: Marco Del Rossi * Vice-President: Alex Nunez ** Beginning of Presidency: 'King Of Pain' (403) ** End of Presidency: 'Death of a Disco Dancer' (503) * President: Liberty Van Zandt * Vice-President: Toby Isaacs ** Beginning of Presidency: 'Death of a Disco Dancer' (503) ** End of Presidency: 'We Built This City' (724) * President: Holly J. Sinclair * Secretary: Danny Van Zandt ** Beginning of Presidency: 'Didn't We Almost Have It All (804) ** End Of Presidency: 'The Rest of My Life (4) ' (923) *President: Sav Bhandari *Vice President: Holly J. Sinclair ** Beginning Of Presidency: 'Breakaway (1) ' (1003) ** End Of Presidency: '''Dead and Gone (2) (1129) *President: Katie Matlin *Vice President: Marisol Lewis **Elected: Don't Panic (2) (1125) ** Beginning Of Presidency: Underneath It All (1) (1132) ** End Of Presidency: Gives You Hell (2) (1204) (Presidency revoked by Principal Simpson) *President: Marisol Lewis *Vice President: Fiona Coyne ** Beginning Of Presidency: Got Your Money (1) (1205) ** End of Presidency: The Time of My Life (1239-1240) *President: Drew Torres *Vice President: Clare Edwards ** Elected: Zombie (2) (1238) ** Beginning of Presidency: Summertime (1301) ** End of Presidency: Finally (2) (1424) *President: Miles Hollingsworth III *Vice President: Tristan Milligan ** Beginning of Presidency: #BootyCall (1501) ** End of Presidency: #BootyCall (1501) (Presidency revoked by Principal Simpson) *President: Tristan Milligan *Vice President: Goldi Nahir ** Beginning of Presidency: #BootyCall (1501) ** End of Presidency: #OMFG '(1610) *President: : Zoë Rivas *Vice President: Goldi Nahir **Beginning of Presidency: '#BreakTheInternet (1701) **End of Presidency: KThxBye (1810) Alumni * Class of 1992: ' Bronco Davis, Lucy Fernandez, Christine "Spike" Nelson, Archie "Snake" Simpson, Derek "Wheels" Wheeler, Liz O'Rourke, Michelle Accette, Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter, Simon Dexter, Erica Farrell, Heather Farrell, Dwayne Myers * '''Class of 1993: 'Joey Jeremiah, Caitlin Ryan, Arthur Kobalewscuy, Yick Yu, Alex Yankou, Tessa Campinelli, Kathleen Mead, Melanie Brodie * '''Class of 2004: Dylan Michalchuk, Tom * Class of 2006: Hazel Aden, Marco Del Rossi, Paige Michalchuk, Ellie Nash, Alex Nuñez,Amy Peters-Hoffman, Heather Sinclair * Class of 2007: Jimmy Brooks, Damian Hayes, Toby Isaacs, Gavin "Spinner" Mason, Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Chris Sharpe, Liberty Van Zandt * Class of 2008: Bruce the Moose, Johnny DiMarco, Derek Haig, Kendra Mason, Peter Stone, Danny Van Zandt, Jane Vaughn * Class of 2011: Sav Bhandari, Chantay Black, Leia Chang, Blue Chessex, Anya MacPherson, Zane Park, Holly J. Sinclair *'Class of 2013:' Eli Goldsworthy, Jake Martin, Owen Milligan, Mo Mashkour, Marisol Lewis, Fiona Coyne, Bianca DeSousa, and Katie Matlin * Class of 2014: Becky Baker, Alli Bhandari, Mike Dallas, Connor DeLaurier, Clare Edwards, Jenna Middleton, Imogen Moreno, and Drew Torres Deceased Students * Claude Tanner (1991, suicide) * Rick Murray (2004, accidental shot during a struggle with Sean Cameron) * J.T. Yorke (2006, stabbed by a student from Lakehurst High School) * Campbell Saunders (2013, suicide) * Adam Torres (2013, died while in surgery caused by a texting and driving accident) Locations Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High *'Shoppers Drug Mart' - The drugstore where both Wheels and Joey visited to purchase condoms, and where Erica purchased her home pregnancy test. *'Lucy's house' - The location of many parties throughout the series. It was here where Spike and Shane had sex, and Spike got pregnant with Emma as a result. School's Out! *'Bronco's cottage' - The location where much of School's Out takes place. Degrassi: The Next Generation *'The Dot Grill' - A hangout place where most of the Degrassi Community School students go; the establishment serves food, drinks, and snacks. *'Zanzibar' - A strip club where Alex works in "Don't You Want Me?, Parts 1 and 2" (618 and 619). Unlike most of the locations mentioned in the Degrassi series, Zanzibar is a real strip club located on Yonge Street in Toronto. *'The Break-Room' - A pool hall where some Degrassi students go to hang out and play pool. That is where Fiona first started to think Riley was gay. *'Above the Dot' - A teen night club that Peter opened in Season 9. *'Little Miss Steaks '-''' '''A western themed restaurant popular with Degrassi students. Category:Degrassi Category:Places Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:School Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Fictional Schools